Shared Beauty
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Cat Noir and Ladybug take a break on a busy night to simply glance up at the night sky above them by each other's side. *A really belated fill to Love Square Fluff Week 2019, Day Five.*


The night is quiet and still, which easily causes a kind of inner stillness in Ladybug as she alternatively looks up at the sky and the many constellations that she could not even begin to tell the names of, let alone the stories that sparked the names and delicately interwove each shape together, and at her partner by her side. It's as if the quiet night stills Cat Noir, and though it's a little hard to see the constellations with Paris's light shining beneath them, what they do see above them only aids to the stillness between even them.

Cat Noir's arm is casually resting at his side, neither touching the rooftop, himself, or Ladybug, just there. Ladybug is still kind of waiting for the words that so easily leave his lips whenever they are together. They are a sense of normalcy, a sense of something that continually ties her to her friend, even though some moments seem simpler drenched in quiet.

Ladybug misses those words that weave between them like flowers, the ones that hold all of the emotion that either of them cling to, to the resolution that pushes and shoves emotion aside. She eyes his dark suit, nearly invisible in the night, blending like shadow between them. The superheroine turns her gaze back up at the sky, watching each whisper of light that tells the story of hundreds of thousands of years ago, it's light is brilliant as she relaxes next to Cat Noir. It's easy to be lost in each delicate beauty before her, just as the silence comes easily between her and Cat Noir, even though she's still unused to it. It's the natural mark of friendship, the quiet ease of just being beside the other. She feels safe and secure beside him, even without words, though she wonders if there are words for this moment.

She's somehow resstless even in the ease of it. Ladybug peeks back beside her, catching Cat Noir's gaze just as it landed on her, instead of the slyness of a cat caught staring that she expects, she witnesses a kind of smooth softness that speaks for itself. It soothes a tiny part of her that almost preens at the look directed her way. It's gentle and kindhearted, a kind of look both shared between close friends, and the very kind that speaks of a gentle, romantic love.

Ladybug's heart flutters within her chest as she meets his gaze, and he smiles back at her.

"Do you know any of the constellations?" The question takes her back, and she finds herself looking up at the sky as if searching for an answer to it.

"No." She admits, almost reluctantly.

"Me either." He looks up at her, "I probably learned them one time or another, though." His green eyes find the sky above them, full of bright light that Paris nearly dims entirely, and full of the mystical darkness of night. It's always a stunning sight to catch ahold of.

"Do you get the time to just do this sometime?" Ladybug wonders, hoping that it's not too much to ask. It doesn't seem like an identity stealing answer, however.

"Yeah, but always alone." Cat Noir sighs, "This is the first time that I've had someone beside me, when I can see the stars."

"That's too bad." Ladybug settles in as she finds the next words hard to say, "I used to stargaze with my parents when I was younger. I'm never still enough to catch the stars with anyone nowadays. I sometimes watch them with my Kwami though."

"Plagg's not a stargazer." Cat Noir shrugged, a chuckle slipping out from between his lips. "He's more into cheese than stars."

"Don't tell him the Moon's made of cheese, then!" Ladybug joked as she leaned against his side.

"I won't." Cat Noir's chuckle seemed to spread, though they both knew that it wasn't all that funny. It was always nice to hear him laugh, to see him happy, even though sometimes she worried that he wasn't as happy as he always appeared.

The silence descended upon them, yet again, so she turned her gaze back up at the stars and wondered dimly which one was the North Star or if you could see it from here. It was the only that's name stuck out to her, but she wasn't entirely sure which one that would be.

"It means, you get another of my firsts." Cat Noir answered with ease, turning his partner's gaze back over towards him.

"What do you mean?" Ladybug had no idea what he meant by that.

"My first kiss, my first superhero partner, my first masked friend, the first person I'd ever stargazed with, and the first woman that I'd fallen in love with." He smiled, "There's a lot of firsts you've claimed."

"Oh." Ladybug murmured, unsure how to feel about that. She'd wished that his life was full of more joys than it probably was, and yet, it felt like both an honor to be his first and like that should be balanced out by a few other people too.

"Yeah." His eyes turned away from her, gazing at each star with a kind of tenderness that made her feel almost as if he were looking at his children and not the bright and distant objects that caught his eye.

"I hope that this was a good first for you." She settles on as she peeks over at him, meeting a brilliant smile.

"It is, M'Lady." He relaxes, and Ladybug suddenly doesn't want to leave this rooftop until the quiet has grown old. Their shared glances up at the sky seem to ease a kind of steady joy through her, and Ladybug isn't sure whether to blame the beauty of the stars for that or the wonderful companionship that she has beside her.


End file.
